


Two Hearts

by chicax0xbonita (jsmbjn)



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Basically Everything we All Wanted Inuyasha and Kagome to be, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Imported, My First AO3 Post, My Take of A Continuation, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 16:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17832494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsmbjn/pseuds/chicax0xbonita
Summary: It's been three years since the defeat of Naraku. Kagome has returned to the feudal era and starts her new life with Inuyasha along with Sango, Miroku, Shippo and everyone else! What new adventures does life have in store for everyone?





	1. Across the Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello! This story was something I wanted to write after finishing Inuyasha: The Final Act. This anime will always be one of my favourites and I wish it didn't have to end. This was originally posted on my Fanfiction.net account but I wanted to bring it over to AO3 as well. Enjoy!

_** Across the Time ** _

 

It has been three years since the defeat of Naraku. Life back in the feudal era had gone back to normal. Miroku and Sango had gotten married and started a family, they had two twin daughters and Sango was expecting another one very soon. Rin had been living with Kaede to get a taste of life without demons, but she would have the choice to accompany Sesshomaru when she was older. Sesshomaru often visited the village often bringing gifts for Rin. Kohaku not wanting to intrude on his sister's full house often goes to other villages to help exterminate demons. Shippo leaves occasionally to train to become a high-ranking fox demon.

In the village, Shippo and Rin were walking back to their hut with Kaede, carrying fish that they would cook up for dinner.

"I wonder where Inuyasha is…" Kaede said to no one in particular.

"He's probably at the well, hoping Kagome will come back," Shippo said sympathetically. He had missed Kagome so much, and seeing Inuyasha go off to the well at least two times a day made him feel bad for the hanyou.

It had been a shocker to everyone when Inuyasha came back by himself after he rescued Kagome by entering his meidou zangetsuha himself, and since then Inuyasha religiously goes to the well.

"Inuyasha-sama seems really sad without her," Rin commented as she started a fire.a

"Ai, but Inuyasha has hope that he will see her again and so we must not lose hope as well!" Kaede said, skewing the fish while Shippo placed them over the fire.

"Miroku, how do you think Kagome's doing?" Sango asked her husband as they were laying on their mats, their children sleeping soundly beside them.

"I pray that she's doing well, though I do miss her company," Miroku said while stroking her huge stomach.

"Do you think she'll come back?" She murmured.

"Yes," He replied, "Now get some sleep, you've had a long day my love,"

He kissed her on the forehead and Sango shifted around to find a comfortable position and fell asleep right away.

Miroku got up and exited their hut; and started to walk to a small hill that faced the river, his sandals lightly scraping the ground below him. Sure enough Inuyasha was there sitting amidst the fireflies, his tessaiga in front him while he stared up at the night sky.

"Can't sleep?" Miroku spoke softly as he approached his silver haired friend. He noticed Inuyasha's dog ears twitch at the sound of his voice and his form tensed, and then immediately relaxed as he realized it was Miroku.

"Heh, what about you? What are you doing out here?" Inuyasha retorted, still looking at the stars.

"Wondering what you might be up to," Miroku said and sat down beside Inuyasha. There was a comfortable silence between them, the river flowed softly and the sound of the water sounded almost like a lullaby to Inuyasha.

"I've been thinking a lot about Kagome," Inuyasha finally said, breaking the silence between them. Miroku kept quiet knowing that Inuyasha would continue.

"I know its been three years, and I've come to realize that maybe I should give up on her…maybe this is fate's way of telling me that we aren't destined to be together,"

Miroku looked over, "Inuyasha, you have to believe. I know it's not easy but I'm sure Kagome is fighting for you on the other side of the well."

"You think?"

"Absolutely. Kagome's a fighter and she probably was as shocked as you were to find herself alone just as you came back by yourself…"

"Yeah…"

* * *

"I wonder what Inuyasha's doing right now," Kagome whispered to herself, she was in her room her elbows perched on her open window, staring into the night sky. She was going to graduate high school tomorrow, but instead of feeling excited she felt sad and alone. She wanted to be by Inuyasha's side like she had been while they defeated Naraku. She touched her lips remember how his lips felt against hers, she recalled how happy she was when she saw Inuyasha break through the darkness and how he rushed to her side.

It took a couple of weeks to get used to her own time again, she always left her window open hoping that Inuyasha would show up one day, perched on her window sill gazing at her while she slept.  _'_ _Perhaps_ _he_ _'_ _s_ _moved_ _on_ _…_ _'_ She thought sadly and a tear slid down her cheek. She wiped it off just as a soft knock was heard from her bedroom door.

"Kagome?" Her mom's voice was on the other side of the door.

"Come in!" She said in the happiest voice she could muster. Her mother opened the door revealing her in a tan long sleeved shirt with an olive green pencil skirt and a white apron tied around her waist.

"Are you nervous for tomorrow?" Her mom asked as she sat down on her bed. Kagome turned around to face her and leaned against the window.

"Sort of, but that's to be expected right? She asked and smiled sadly. She made her way to her mother's side who put her arms around her.

"You still think about him don't you?" Kagome's mom asked softly as she ran her fingers through her daughter's long dark ebony hair. Kagome sucked in a breath and tried to fight back tears that were threatening to fall out.

"I do…"She managed to get out but it was barely audible. Her breath caught in her throat and she started to cry, "I've grown to love him so much!"

"My dear, remember to pray to the Gods. If I were you I'd spend some time near the sacred tree, perhaps you'll feel connected to him again somehow,"

"Thanks mom," Kagome said and hugged her, her mom wiped a couple of tears off her cheeks and kissed her on the forehead.

"Don't give up okay Kagome?" She said and smiled.

"Dinner will be ready in five minutes, why don't you wash up and come down when you're ready," Kagome nodded and her mom shut the door. She got up and headed to the bathroom, she took a warm bath and changed into her comfiest pants and shirt and quickly dried her hair and headed downstairs. Her mother had made all their favorites.

"It's a good luck dinner Kagome!" Her mother said as they sat down together.

"It's time to eat!" They chorused and dug in. It was their usual dinner topics: school, work, the shrine and anything that happened during their day. Half an hour later, Kagome was stuffed and excused herself from the table.

"Goodnight Kagome!" Her mother and grandfather said.

"Goodnight sis!" Her younger brother Souta called out after her. Kagome smiled at them and raced up to her room and got ready for bed. She had a big day tomorrow and didn't want to be tired. Her window was open and as if the wind was carrying Inuyasha's voice as he whispered her name.

"Inuyasha…" She said to herself before falling asleep.

* * *

"INUYASHA!"

Inuyasha bolted up from the floor, and wielded his sword.

"What the hell do you want Miroku?" He asked, his eyes blazing.

"Sango's water broke!" Miroku said in a panicked voice

"So what?"

"She needs you to get Kaede!" Miroku exclaimed.

"Why me? Go get her yourself!" Inuyasha spat back.

"I need to stay with Sango!" Miroku replied and rush out the opening on the house.

"Feh," was the only remark that escaped from Inuyasha's lips. He leaped from house to house and landed in front of Kaede's hut. He moved aside the curtains and found Shippo and Rin fast asleep, but no sign of Kaede. He stared at Shippo's face, debating whether to wake him up and ask him where she was.

"Inuyasha what are ye doing here?" Kaede's voice boomed behind him. Rin and Shippo stirred in their sleep.

"Sango's water broke! Miroku sent me to get you," Inuyasha informed her. Kaede grabbed a basket and loaded it with cotton cloths and medicinal herbs.

"Let's go!" She told him and they headed off to Sango and Miroku's home. They entered inside and found Sango on the floor and Miroku watching over her.

"How is she?" Kaede asked him. Miroku looked up and smiled, "She's okay, her contractions are starting and she says that the pain varies,"

"That's normal," Kaede said and kneeled down beside her.

"Kaede! You're here!" Sango said sounding relieved.

"Aye, I'm here and I'll stay the rest of the night. Miroku why don't take the children and go to my house? That way they won't be disturbed and you can explain to Rin and Shippo when they wake up,"

"Excellent idea!" Miroku exclaimed, he gathered up the twins in his arms while Inuyasha grabbed their floor mats. Miroku kneeled down and kissed Sango briefly on the lips and Sango kissed the still sleeping twins on the forehead.

"Another little one will be joining you two soon!" She said happily.

"Good luck Sango!" Inuyasha called out to her before heading out with Miroku. As they walked to Kaede's hut, Inuyasha noticed that Miroku was struggling with the children.  _'_ _They_ _must_ _be_ _a_ _lot to_ _handle_ _'_ he thought.

"Hey, you need a hand?" Inuyasha asked.

Miroku looked over to him, "You don't mind?"

"Nah, hand over one of the monsters," Inuyasha told him. Miroku handed over Harumi to him; Inuyasha gingerly took her into his arms. Harumi and Kaya always played with Inuyasha when he was around; they liked to play with his ears and were always curious. He looked down at Harumi, who was wearing her green kimono and was sleeping soundly in his arms. Whenever he looked at her, he was instantly reminded of Sango, both of them reminded him so much of their mother. Inuyasha then furrowed his brow. He wondered what it would be like if he had a child with Kagome, would their child look like him or her? He frowned. He missed her so much. They reached Kaede's hut and Inuyasha handed Harumi back to Miroku while he set up their floor mats. Miroku put the twins down and covered them with a blanket.

"How bout we get some shut eye before dawn?" Miroku suggested.

"Sounds great, I'll see you later," Inuyasha said and headed out back to his home. Miroku lay down with his children and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

The sun had just started to come over the horizon, the sunlight greeting the sleepy modern day Japan. Kagome was still in bed, dreaming of the feudal era. There was a light knock on her door and her mother poked her head in the room.

"Kagome! Wake up, graduation is in two hours!" Her mom said.

Kagome stirred in her sleep, and opened her eyes. She sat and her mom smiled at her, she smiled back.

"Breakfast is ready, so hurry down before it gets cold!"

"Okay!" Kagome replied. She slid into her slippers and headed to the bathroom, she brushed her teeth, fixed her hair and headed downstairs. Omelets, bacon and pancakes were on the table. Her grandfather and Souta were already eating their stack of pancakes.

"Good morning sis!" Souta greeted her as she sat down beside him.

"Morning!" She replied and started to eat.

"Are you excited?" Grandpa asked.

"Yeah sort of, I finished high school! Who wouldn't be excited?"

"I can't wait to see my granddaughter on stage accepting her diploma!" Her grandpa said happily.

"We're all very much excited!"

After breakfast they all started to get ready, Kagome had put on her uniform and decided to wear a little bit of make up since it was a special occasion. She applied mascara on her lashes and it made her eyes bigger and her brown eyes more noticeable. She put on a little bit of lip-gloss just so there was color on her lips. She took a look at herself in the mirror once more before heading back downstairs.

"You look lovely dear," Her mother complimented her as they headed out the door. They reached the school thirty minutes early and Kagome went off to where the graduates were supposed to gather and her family went to find their seats. She headed upstairs to her classroom and spotted her friends Eri, Yuka and Ayumi.

"Kagome! You're here! Come; let's take a picture," Eri said. She asked one of their classmates to take a picture, and then their teacher opened the sliding door to their class.

"Alright everyone! Let's start getting you all into order, we have fifteen minutes before the ceremony!" He told them. Everyone started to bustle about and Kagome followed suit, trying to find her place.

* * *

It was almost noon when Inuyasha woke up; he stretched his muscles and headed outside. He wondered if Sango had given birth yet and headed to house's direction. As he approached he heard Kaede's voice.

"Just a bit longer Sango,"

' _Guess_ _she_ _hasn_ _'_ _t_ _yet,_ _'_ He thought and dashed off to Kaede's hut. The smell of fish was coming from inside and walked in.

"Inuyasha-sama!" Rin exclaimed, smiling at him. He sat down beside her.

"Where is everyone?" He inquired.

"Shippo went to get and Miroku-san took the twins for a walk while waiting for lunch to cook,"

"Alright," Inuyasha said and sprawled out on the floor. Rin had finished putting all the fish over the fire and was now watching over them to make sure they didn't burn. Inuyasha heard Miroku's laughter along with Harumi and Kaya's voices and soon the two girls rushed into the house and immediately ran to Inuyasha and gave him a huge hug.

"Oji Inuyasha!" They squealed.

Inuyasha smirked, "How are my little monsters?

"Gooooood!" They replied and sat down on his lap. Inuyasha was used to them calling him Oji, meaning uncle it made him feel important. He was extremely uncomfortable with them the first time they started playing with him but he soon got accustomed to them.

"I'm back!" Shippo said as he entered holding firewood. He made his way across the hut and placed the firewood in a pile in the corner.

"I also gathered up some fruit on the way back," Miroku said and untied a piece of cloth unveiling delicious looking peaches and apples.

"The fish is almost ready!" Rin said happily. They all waited for another fifteen minutes, talking casually and Inuyasha letting the twins play with his ears and Shippo let them "exterminate" him which involved lots of running around, Shippo eventually gave up and they piled themselves onto him.

"Alright you two, that's enough! Let's eat," Miroku told them and the two of them settled in between Inuyasha and Miroku. Miroku had given them pieces of fish and sliced chunks of fruit for them, even though they were now two years old he was still cautious.

"Inuyasha, as we were walking around we saw an old man who claimed that there was a demon residing in one of their rooms inside their castle"

Inuyasha ripped off a piece of fish with his mouth, "And?"

"They asked me to come and vanquish it,"

"And I suppose you need me to come along to destroy the demon,"

"Great! Glad we're on the same page!"

Inuyasha grunted, shrugged and then continued to eat. Half an hour later Inuyasha and Miroku got ready to head off to the castle.

"You two be good, don't give Shippo-kun and Rin-chan a hard time!" Miroku told his daughters.

"Miroku-san! You're going to miss the birth of your child!" Rin cried out.

"It's okay, we need to help the villagers first! But we'll head over there as soon as we're done!"

Rin nodded, "Hai!"

"We're off! We'll be back later!"

* * *

Kagome had just returned home from the ceremony, it was almost 1:30 in the afternoon. There were lots of goodbye hugs and tears but they were finally done high school! Kagome walked toward the sacred tree and sat on the bench underneath it, suddenly, she felt better like the tree sensed her feelings and was trying to calm her down. She smiled, her mom was right! She felt connected to the feudal era just by sitting there.

She wasn't sure how long she sat there for but then Souta had called her to come inside. Her mom had cooked up a feast, and Kagome had felt tears of happiness threatening to spill but they didn't. As they ate together, they presented Kagome with a present; it was an old heart-shaped locket.

"It's been passed down for generations," Her mom told her. Kagome instantly remembered when she had given Inuyasha a locket that had their pictures in and it and smiled.

"Arigato okasan! I'll cherish it forever!"

"There are spaces to put a picture of you and the person you care about the most in this world," Her grandfather told her.

" _The_ _person_ _you_ _care_ _for_ _the_ _most_ _in_ _this_ _world_ _…_ " Kagome echoed.

* * *

"Inuyasha!" Miroku called out to him, Miroku had put sacred sutras on a door and the demon came outside and headed towards Inuyasha who effortlessly cut it down with the tessaiga.

"Thank you good monk and half demon," The villagers bowed in gratitude.

"Now…for your payment," Miroku said and a devilish smile appeared on his lips.

Fifteen minutes later, they were heading back to their village. Inuyasha was carrying three barrels of rice, while Miroku carried two sacs of vegetables.

"Damn, isn't this too much for payment?" Inuyasha asked.

"We have to feed our families and help others in our village!" Miroku defended.

"Yeah, I guess…hey shouldn't your baby be born by now?"

"I would think so!" Miroku exclaimed, "Let's hurry back!"

The two companions broke out into a sprint.

A newborn baby's cry was heard, Kaede washed the baby with water and Rin swaddled the tiny baby in soft linen.

"Congratulations Sango-chan! It's a boy!" Rin exclaimed. Sango looked down at her sons face, it reminded her of Miroku.

"I'm going to name you Ichiro"

Shippo's voice was heard as he ran towards the hut, "Is the baby born yet?"

"Hai! Shippo-san! Sango-chan named him Ichiro!" Rin said, they all gathered around Sango.

"You can already tell that he resembles Miroku!" Shippo sat as he sat down, "Are they back yet?"

"They should be back soon!" Kaede told him. Footsteps were heard coming fast to the hut and Inuyasha and Miroku were there, their faces glistening from sweat.

"Did you guys race here or something?" Sango joked, her voice weak.

"Of course Sango! Miroku here was too excited," Inuyasha said. The two of them made their way towards Sango; Inuyasha looked at the boy's sleeping face and quickly hugged Sango.

"Your first boy!" Inuyasha said and gave Miroku a pat on the back. Sango handed their son to Miroku, and he kissed him on the forehead.

"What did you name him?"

"Ichiro"

"Meaning first born son," Miroku said and smiled at his wife. She smiled back at him.

"Sango, sleep! You've had a long day, we'll wake you up when dinner's ready," Kaede told her.

"Yeah…we have plenty of food," Inuyasha nodded towards their pile of they left at the opening of the house.

"Miroku's way of payment?" Sango teased. Everyone laughed.

"Why yes my love, now go to sleep…you must be exhausted!" Miroku said to her, he kissed her on the lips and placed Ichiro beside her, and everyone left quietly.

"I'll be back in a bit," Inuyasha said quickly and headed towards the forest, he quickened his place when he wasn't in the vicinity of the village. He ran through the forest and then slowed down when he reached a clearing. He spotted the bone eater's well and sat down, his back against it.

"I miss you Kagome. Sango had her third child today! It's a boy, she named him Ichiro"

He always did this, talk to the well, hoping that his voice would reach Kagome somehow.

"Please come back soon…I'll always be waiting," He said and got up; he went into the forest to the sacred tree where it all started. He had detested Kagome at first, but over time they became good friends and eventually fell in love with each other. He touched the tree and started to head back. The sun was setting; the sky was painted with pinks, purples, orange and red. The fields were covered with green vegetation, everything looked so serene.

"Oji!" a voice called out. Inuyasha looked forward and saw Harumi and Kaya running towards him. He bent down as they ran into his arms. He picked them up and continued walking.

"Where you come from?" Kaya asked him. Inuyasha laughed at her cute attempt.

"The forest," Inuyasha told her. She didn't reply, but snuggled closer to him.  _'_ _Kagome_ _would_ _never_ _see_ _this_ _coming_ _…_ _me_ _dealing_ _with_ _children_ _'_ Inuyasha thought and he released a short little laugh.

"Pretty sky!" Harumi said and tugged on Inuyasha's silver hair to get his attention. He nodded in response. They reached Kaede's hut where bowls of steamed rice and veggies were placed and everyone was already there.

"Ah, Inuyasha were waiting for you," Kaede said. Inuyasha looked around sheepishly, "Sorry, I had to do something. At least the monsters found me!"

Inuyasha sat down and everyone started to eat. Sango was in a corner with her back to everyone; breast feeding Ichiro. A couple of minutes later, she burped him and placed him in bed where he fell asleep.

A couple of cups of saké later, everyone had retreated back to their respective homes and headed to bed.

* * *

"Goodnight!" Kagome said to her family before heading upstairs. They had finished dinner and she was exhausted from her long day. She changed into her pajamas and crawled into bed, falling asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow.

_Tomorrow_ _will_ _be_ _a new_ _day_ _…_ _filled_ _with_ _new_ _adventures._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! The first chapter down :) Let me know what you think!


	2. Destiny and Love

Kagome woke up to the sound of birds chirping outside her open window. She looked at her pink alarm clock on her nightstand, it was 8am on Sunday. She got up and stretched, she looked outside her window and saw grandpa sweeping the grounds. She went to the bathroom to give herself a quick wash and brushed her teeth. She went into her closet and picked out a light blue skirt that had a pattern stitched at the bottom that wrapped all the way around, a maroon tank top and a pale pink cardigan to go over it. She headed downstairs and wandered into the kitchen, it seemed that no one else was awake other than grandpa and herself.

"Maybe mom's sleeping in," Kagome said out loud. She decided she that would make breakfast today, she turned on the stove and cracked a couple of eggs to make Tamagoyaki. She also started boiling water and put rice in it, Okayu was always found at the table during breakfast at their house. She headed to the fridge and took out tofu, green onions and wakame seaweed to make miso soup; it's grandpa Higurashi's favorite. She also turned on the teakettle and boiled some water.

"Something smells good!" Her mother said as she came into the kitchen. Her mom sat down at the table and watched her daughter. Kagome heard the kettle bubbling and took out a mug, and poured her mom some herbal tea.

"Thank you dear," She told her as she took a sip. Sota's steps were heard coming down the stairs.

"Ohayou!" Kagome greeted him as he entered the kitchen.

"Ohayou gozaimasu! Sis, did you make breakfast?" He asked as he sat down at the table.

"Sure did! It's almost ready," She informed him.

"Mom will you watch this a sec? I'll go get gramps from outside!" Kagome said as she hurried outside. She noticed her grandpa going inside the shrine to the bone eaters well. She wandered over to it and peeked in, her grandfather was sweeping around the well.

"Hey gramps! Breakfast is ready!" She called out.

He looked up to her and smiled, "Okay!"

He started making his way up the stairs, and their cat Buyo followed behind him. Kagome started to walk back to the house, but then turned around to the well.

"Go on ahead grandpa!" She told him. She walked back to the shrine, and slowly descended down the stairs to towards the well. Kagome looked down and only saw dirt, not the other of the well.  _'_ _Are_ _my_ _feelings_ _the_ _reason_ _why_ _the_ _well_ _stopped_ _working?_ _'_ She thought to herself. Kagome had been in the darkness for three days feeling scared and alone. She gripped the well and took a deep breath, closing her eyes.

" _Inuyasha…I want to see you."_

A soft wind came from the bottom of the well, Kagome opened her eyes and peered over, she saw the sky. She released a small gasp.

"Kagome?" she could hear her mom's voice call from outside. Kagome's mom came up the shrine and spotted her daughter near the well.

"Kagome? What's wrong? She asked and walked down to join her, she put her hand on her shoulder.

"Mom…the sky."

Her mother looked down and saw what she was talking about. Kagome leaned into her mother who put her arms around her.

"Mom…" She started.

Her mother grabbed hold of her shoulders and turned her around, "It's fine,"

Kagome grinned and hugged her mother tightly, "I love you, tell Sota and grandpa that I love them too," she said, her eyes filling with tears. She noticed her mom's eyes tearing up as well.

"Kagome, we're so proud of you! You know that all I want for you is to be happy," Her mom told her. She kissed her forehead and a tear fell. Kagome got into the well and looked back at her mom, who was letting the tears fall and waved goodbye.

"Arigato Okasan, Aishiteru…" she said and disappeared into the well.

* * *

"Hey, can you get your twins off me?" Inuyasha asked Sango and Miroku. They were outside the house doing some laundry. Ichiro was strapped onto Sango's back and Miroku was hanging their clothes on the clothesline. Harumi and Kaya were on his lap, reaching up to play with his ears.

"Doggy! Doggy!" They cried out.

"Girls, leave his ears alone..." Miroku warned but to no avail, as they continued to laugh and play with his ears.

"Sorry Inuyasha, they just love their uncle," Sango told him and laughed. Inuyasha was moody but Kaya and Harumi always seemed to cheer him up. Suddenly, he picked up a scent so familiar that he had to make sure it was real. He got up and held the twins, he quickly handed them to Shippo.

"Go slay the fox!" Inuyasha told them.

"Hey! I didn't sign up for this," Shippo cried out as the twins clambered over him.

He dashed off towards the forest of Inuyasha. ' _There_ _'_ _s_ _no_ _mistaking_ _this,_ _this_ _is_ _her_ _scent!_ _'_ He thought and pushed himself to run faster. He reached the bone eaters well where the scent smelled the strongest. He stuck his hand out and into the well and waited, a hand took hold of his and he pulled. Kagome appeared to him; his world seemed to slow down. He stared at her, not believing this moment was actually happening.

"Inuyasha…" She said lovingly.

"Kagome…"

"Gomennasai Inuyasha, were you waiting for me? She asked him.

He looked her his eyes soft, "Kago- you idiot!" He told her and pulled her into a tight embrace. As Inuyasha held her, Kagome let a couple of tears fall. After all these years she was able to see the man she loved, and it was like she never left.

"Kagome-chan!" A voice called out, Kagome lifted her head from Inuyasha's chest and looked to the left. Sango, Miroku and Shippo were hastily making their way towards them.

"Sango!" Kagome cried out and ran to her best friend. The two hugged for a long time, Kagome crying and Sango eventually joined her.

"We missed you so much!" Sango cried. Miroku smiled at the sight of them. Even three years apart and they were still close. Sango let go of Kagome and they two of them grinned at each other. Kagome noticed a little boy's head at the back of Sango's. Sango caught her gaze and turned around, letting Kagome see Ichiro who had his eyes wide open.

"Kagome meet the newest addition to our family, Ichiro," Sango said.

Kagome smiled at him, "Hi there!" and Ichiro released a little gurgle. 

Kagome straightened up and looked over at Miroku who was holding Harumi and Kaya, he put the two girls down and hugged Kagome.

"You look wonderful! I'm thankful you're back!" He told her and pulled away. The two girls reached up to Miroku and he picked them up, facing Kagome.

"This is Harumi and Kaya! Girls this is Obasan Kagome,"

The two girls looked at Kagome and smiled. Kaya reached out to Kagome wanting to be held by her. Kagome looked at Miroku, "Can I?"

"Go ahead," Miroku said and Kagome swept up Kaya in her arms. Kaya threw her arms around Kagome's neck and hugged her. Inuyasha watched as Kagome laughed with Kaya, mesmerized by her beauty, he immediately noticed a change in everyone when they saw Kagome…like they had more life in them now that she was back. Then he noticed Kaya look over to him, she smiled showing her small teeth and she called out to him, "Oji! Oji!"

Kagome's gaze fell upon him as he made his way towards her, he extended his arms and Kaya leaped into him.

"Oji Inuyasha!" She squealed. Kagome laughed, "I never knew you were so good with children!"

"Trust me, he wasn't at first…" Sango teased. Shippo, who was keeping quiet, finally realized that it was his turn to greet Kagome. He jumped up to her arms, "Kagome! You're back!"

"Yes Shippo, I am."

"For good?"

"For good!" She said firmly. Inuyasha had returned Kaya back into Miroku's arms and the couple started walking back to the village. Shippo caught up to them, leaving Inuyasha with Kagome. The two of them walked in silence, Inuyasha looked down at the space between his hand and hers. He wasn't sure if he should take her hand.

"I missed you a lot Inuyasha…" Kagome said softly. Inuyasha looked over and found himself staring at her dark brown orbs.

"I missed you too..."

"How was it here, for three years?" Kagome asked.

"Things went back to normal but I was lonely without you," He confessed. He felt Kagome lace her fingers with his.

"I kept my window open for you always. I was hoping you would show up on day,"

Inuyasha squeezed her hand, "I went to the well every three days and I would stay there for a while…hoping you would jump out of it, like you always did."

Kagome stopped; they were almost at the village. She took a deep breath and started walking again. The villagers working in the fields stopped and started to whisper.

"Lady Kagome's back!" was what they were saying amongst themselves, and as she walked by the all bowed.

"They're welcoming you back," Inuyasha, answered the bewildered look on Kagome's face. Inuyasha tugged on her hand and led her to the right, he guided her to Kaede's home, when they entered Sango and Miroku were sitting on the floor watching the children sleeping. Rin and Kaede were nowhere to be found so they all waited patiently. A couple of minutes later they heard voices approaching.

"I heard Kagome-chan has returned!" Rin's voice echoed excitedly.

"Yet I have not seen her," Kaede said. She entered the house and was surprised to see Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha and the newly returned Kagome sitting there.

"Kagome-chan!" Rin exclaimed and ran over to give her a hug.

"Rin! How are you?" Kagome asked.

"I'm good! We missed you so much,"

"So I've heard," Kagome laughed. Kaede made her way to Kagome and sat down beside her.

"Kagome, welcome back. Now that you're back are ye ready to take responsibility as the priestess of this village?" Kaede asked her.

Kagome blinked, looked at Inuyasha and then back to Kaede, "Of course I'd do it, but I don't even know if my spiritual powers are strong anymore. I don't know anything about being a priestess! You would have to help me,"

"Ai, that was going to be the plan," Kaede told her. She got up started a fire in a pit of the floor, it was surrounded by sand and dirt, just incase the fire got bigger the sand would put it out.

"Are ye hungry child?" Kaede asked her.

Kagome nodded her head, "No, I am a bit tired though…"

Inuyasha looked at her, "Do you want to head home?"

"Home?"

"Yeah, I guess it's  _our_  house," Inuyasha said and looked away blushing. Kagome got up and stuck her hand out, offering to help Inuyasha up. He grabbed hold onto her hand she pulled him up; they kept their fingers intertwined with each other's.

"We're off, we'll see you tomorrow," Inuyasha waved goodbye and they headed outside. The sun was looming over the horizon, the sky was turning darker and a few stars were already visible. The couple walked together in silence. Inuyasha squeezed her hand; it felt too good to be true that she was back.

Kagome was looking around the village; a lot had changed since she was here. The houses were a lot bigger and the fields were filled with much more vegetation. Everything was healthy and alive, in contrast to the death and disaster that Naraku created. Her attention then drifted to Inuyasha who was looking forward, he didn't look that different in her eyes, his hair was slightly longer than before but that was all she could tell. After all, demons aged slower than humans, much slower.

"So where's our house?" Kagome asked him. He looked at her and smiled, "A little bit more ahead, we're near Miroku and Sango's house too,"

"Kagome!" Sango's voiced called out from behind them. They stopped and turned around; Sango was approaching quickly, carrying garments in her arms. Miroku was a couple of feet behind her. He had Ichiro on his back and the twins in his arms. Kagome and Inuyasha watched as Sango neared them.

"Kaede found extra clothes for you," She said and handed Kagome a pile of red of white, which Kagome figured were her Miko clothes.

"Arigato Sango!" Kagome said.

"We'll see you tomorrow," Sango said and quickly hugged the two and rushed off to her home.

* * *

Kagome changed into her new clothes, she came out to find Inuyasha sitting beside the fire, staring intently. His ears twitched to the sound of Kagome's feet shuffling. He looked up and stared in awe.

"You look—" Inuyasha started.

"Like Kikyo," Kagome finished for him. She frowned and sat down. _'There's no way he can ever stop loving her, it will always be there. Their bond is something I cannot come in between. Even though she's passed onto another life, she will always be in his heart'_

Inuyasha looked at her with sadness, he didn't intend to make her feel inferior to Kikyo.

"Dammit Kagome!" He spat our suddenly, punching the floor. Kagome jumped and looked him, his amber eyes were blazing.

"No, you don't look like Kikyo! You look far more beautiful than she did!" He cried out, and then turned away turning crimson red.

Kagome gasped slightly and then smiled softly, "Thank you."

She stifled a yawn. The fire was fading away and Kagome stared at the flames, the orangey-red glow made her eyes feel heavy. She felt her body going limp as she started to drift off to slumber. Her weight was causing her to lean onto one side, almost hitting the floor but a warm body was suddenly by her side, anchoring her. Inuyasha slipped a sleeping mat below her and a soft pillow. He gently put Kagome's head on it and covered her with a blanket. As Inuyasha got up from his crouch, he felt a tug on the bottom of his hakama.

Kagome was staring up at him, "Inuyasha stay with me."

Inuyasha looked down at her, "I'm never leaving you."

He headed to the opposite side where he left his mat. He wandered back to Kagome's side; he set his mat down right beside Kagome's, connecting them together. He set tessaiga against the wall and lied down beside Kagome. The fire lightly illuminated the room; Inuyasha listened to the crackling of the wood and focused on Kagome's breathing. She had her back facing him, and then turned so Inuyasha and her were face to face. She moved closer to him and was snuggled up to his chest. Inuyasha looked at her sleeping face and started to run his fingers in her long hair. His hand made his way to her waist; he pulled her closer to and inhaled her scent. He was then consumed with sleep.

* * *

It had been a week since Kagome had returned. Lady Kaede had started to help her with her priestess duties. She also visits Jinenji, the friendly half-demon they encountered whiles back in their journey, and he helped her to learn more about medicinal plants and herbs.

"What is this herb good for?" Kagome asked him. They were working side by side in the field.

Jinenji looked down at her with his big blue round eyes, "They're good for poisons,"

Kagome smiled at him and put in her basket. Jinenji was planting a couple of herbs, Kagome noticed he was still shy around her but she didn't mind it. The sun was high up in the sky, Kagome felt a shadow tower over her. She looked up and saw Inuyasha staring down at her.

"You're pretty focused," He said.

"Yep, I have to get used to this world," Kagome told him.

"You ready to head back?" Inuyasha asked her. Kagome nodded. She got up and said her goodbyes to Jinenji, the couple started to walk back. Kagome was used to Inuyasha taking her hand, but today she noticed that his hands were in the sleeves of his hakama. Actually for the past couple of days he seemed very distant to her. Not touching her unless it was necessary, when they slept he didn't hold her.

"Is everything ok?" She asked him.

"Yeah why wouldn't it be?" He retorted. Kagome sighed; she looked down at her basket of medicinal herbs and started arranging them so they wouldn't get mixed up.

Inuyasha looked at her, he didn't want to tell her what was bothering him, because it irritated him also. It was  _mating_ _season_ , a season that Inuyasha dreaded. For hanyous like him, it was every three years, and of course Kagome had come back on the year that it fell upon. He couldn't touch her because his animalistic desires would consume him. Every little thing triggered something in his body, whether it was a sound, or a scent. He had realized it was mating season a couple of days ago, when his sense of smell heightened and he felt extremely restless at night.

They had reached the village and Kagome immediately made her way to Kaede's hut, leaving Inuyasha behind. She was angry with him, and he knew it. He made his way to Miroku's house; he needed to talk to someone about this. He walked in and found Sango playing with the kids.

"Inuyasha! What brings you here?" She asked him.

"Just wanted to talk to Miroku, where is that monk anyway?" Inuyasha questioned.

Sango laughed, "He's down by the river, trying to catch some fish,"

Inuyasha darted out of the house and may his way to the river; Miroku was perched up on a rock with a makeshift net in his hand. On the ground near him, there were a couple of tiny fish piled up. Miroku looked up and saw Inuyasha making his way towards him.

"Inuyasha, just the person I was looking for! Help me catch dinner would ya?"

"Feh, if I do... can you help me with something after?" Inuyasha asked him.

"Of course my good friend, now go!" Miroku commanded. Inuyasha rolled his eyes then jumped into the river and effortlessly caught fish swimming around him. He threw them onto the ground, and sat down on the grass. Miroku was still sitting on the rock, but was facing him.

"What's on your mind?"

"Miroku, I am desiring Kagome much more than usual," Inuyasha admitted. He looked up to see what Miroku's expression would be.

"I don't see anything wrong with that, she is a beautiful woman, any man would consider bearing—"

Inuyasha bolted up and grabbed Miroku by the collar, "Watch it pervert. You have a wife,"

"Yes I do, but I'm saying that it is natural for you to feel this way."

"It's mating season, and she's driving me crazy," He said.

"Ah, it's been three years! Of course! It all makes sense," Miroku exclaimed.

* * *

"Mating season?" Kagome echoed back.

"Hai, Inuyasha's trying to control himself around you. He's trying not to touch you because that will set off his animalistic desires, and I'm sure he doesn't want to hurt you," Kaede told her. Kagome had automatically parted ways with Inuyasha when they got to the village; she wanted to get some answers to Inuyasha's weird behavior lately.

"No wonder he seems so distant," Kagome realized, feeling terrible that she was angry with him.  _'_ _Well_ _I_ _have_ _a_ _right_ _to_ _be!_ _He_ _should_ _have_ _told_ _me_ _what_ _was_ _happening!_ _'_ She thought to herself.

"Don't provoke him, he's trying his hardest. Talk to him about it later on tonight if you want," Kaede said and left it at that.

"Arigato Kaede,"

Kagome got up and exited her home; Rin and Shippo were coming back with firewood. They quickly chatted and the two hurried inside. Kagome walked up the dirt road and spotted two figures up ahead wearing red and purple.  _'_ _Inuyasha_ _and_ _Miroku_ _'  
_

* * *

"Look Inuyasha, it's Kagome!" Miroku told him. Inuyasha looked up and saw her, the woman he longed for. The feeling of lust and desire grew even stronger inside him.

"Kuso!" Inuyasha said and formed his hand into a fist. Miroku put his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"I'll see you later," Miroku said and turned to the left, leaving Inuyasha behind. Kagome walked up to him and smiled, "How was your day?"

"Frustrating, and yours?" He asked. The two of them started walking towards their home.

"Knowledgeable,"

They approached their home and Inuyasha noticed a couple of fish sitting in a bucket at the front of their door.

"Guess Miroku decided to split our catch," Inuyasha said. He grabbed the bucket and headed inside. Kagome immediately started to make a fire. Inuyasha took off the top part of his hakamo, revealing a cream undershirt. He grabbed the bucket of fish, "I'll be back! I'm going to clean these,"

Inuyasha rushed out of the house, soaring above all the other houses and landed on a boulder swiftly and smoothly. He started to clean the fish, scraping off the scales and cleaning the insides. He felt relieved being out of the house, he wasn't sure how long he could resist Kagome.

A couple of minutes later, he returned. Kagome was sitting on the floor tending the fire, Inuyasha halted at the entrance of the house. A rush of desire surged through him. Kagome had taken off her Miko clothing and was only wearing the top of his hakama. He felt a lump in his throat and attempted to swallow.

Kagome looked up and saw Inuyasha standing there, admiring her long slender legs. She then realized what she was wearing and shot him an apologetic look.

"Gomennasai Inuyasha, it just got really hot," Kagome said. Inuyasha set down the fish and made his way to Kagome, he kneeled in front of her and cupped her face.

"I can't resist you anymore," He said huskily. Kagome closed the gap between them and kissed him tenderly. Inuyasha's eyes opened with surprised but then closed, as he kissed her back. His arms circled around her waist, pulling her onto his lap. He bit the bottom of her lip, asking for entrance. Kagome gladly obliged, and Inuyasha tasted every inch of Kagome's mouth. Their tongues danced together, not getting enough of each other's taste. They parted for air, panting lightly. Kagome kissed his neck, and rested her head on the crook of his shoulder.

"It's mating season for you," Kagome told him.

"How'd you know?" Inuyasha asked, stroking her cheek.

"I have my sources," She joked. Inuyasha laughed, and then suddenly turned serious. He was surprised that hadn't lost control of his mind and body. Then he realized that the reason why was because of Kagome.

"Kagome, I haven't lost control yet," He said.

"I know, I was just thinking the same thing,"

"Because of you! Your purification powers keep my  _yōkai_  blood in check,"

Kagome gasped, "You're right!"

Inuyasha kissed her on the lips, "Please be my mate, my partner for life,"

Kagome blushed, "Of course Inuyasha, but before that I want to get married,"

"Married?"

"Like Miroku and Sango, I want to get married. It's a custom back on the other side of the well. If we get married I'll be forever yours,"

_"And I'll be forever yours…"_

**Author's Note:**

> There we go! First chapter posted, please comment or leave some kudos if you enjoyed :)


End file.
